User talk:Toa Vorak
Toa Vorak 02:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 11 December 2008 Also come to my page. User:FRANKLIN 3000 Past Tense Please use past tense when you make an edit, it will usually keep it from being reverted. Thank you! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:39, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Nice blog pretty cool bios! -Torongo Picture was it you who put the Bara Magna Picture on my talk page?FRANKLIN 3000 02:07, 31 December 2008 (UTC) What do you mean by "if you can't comment..."?--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 02:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Thats right! I forgot! It was you who wrote that blog about me. Thanks. If the button (Post Comment) isn't appearing, then just press refresh and it should work. Also, I must ask you to type ~~~~ at the end of all of your messages. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 03:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks oh and I didn't make it i just got it off google.user:FRANKLIN 3000 03:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Blog Well, I guess it might, but the Mask of X-ray Vision seems like it can only be kept at X-ray level, however the Mask of Vision in my fanon is adjustable from being highly sensitive to movements, to looking to the other side of a large island, but not through things. And thank you, I'll be sure to read your stories after the holiday season is over. :) OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 23:14, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it's over tommorow, so, I'll read it after the New Year's Party. XD OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 23:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot, yes, it would be similar to a redundant mask, and also, it's vague for the first parts, but the most recent installment places them a year before Teridax's rule, so now I can update every day until Teridax's attacks hit exactly on New Year's day of 2010. OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 23:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I think it's a glitch or bug for when you post a comment on your own blog post, it happened to Pirakafreak too. That's why I also post in custom bionicle wiki. :) OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 02:06, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :After reading your series so far, I think it's got a pretty good, obviously much effort put into designing the characters and effort also put into the story, however I did feel overwhelmed by how so many characters were introduced so early. Other than that, it's got a good story, and I'll continue to read it in the future. OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 15:42, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Ahem I've noticed you told a new User that he can skip putting a Rating template on his Userpage. Don't give new users permission to disobay something an admin tells them to do please. It's part of our rules to have a Rating template on your userpage, and I've noticed you don't have one yourself... BTW: You have too many videos on your userpage, please remove a few. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 03:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :There isn't a set limit, but please keep it under a reasonable amount. You have a lot of pictures, and those combined with your videos made my Wii browser crash. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 18:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Blog Thanks. It actually takes place a long time before the Teridax drama. It takes place around 87,000 years before the current story, back when the League of Six Kingdoms was still in power. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 18:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) shcool is Bad, Gresh is good Master Gresh 18:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Site Leader I only voted for Panakalego because I didn't want to look bad by voting for myself, lol. I'd be happy to be site leader, so don't let that change your vote. Please =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Ending Thanks, I think it was fast too, but there's school to deal with now. :( OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 16:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC)